


Sólo un poco más

by Sthefy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Based on a sweet fanart, De hecho esta es una traducción de mi propio fics xd, De un evento del fandom anglo, M/M, Porque lo escribí primero en inglés, Starker, Y bueno estos son los resultados jsjs, Y sin embargo guarda su relación con las pelis xD, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Después de derrotar a Thanos, todo lo que Tony quería en su vida era ser un buen padre, estar ahí para Morgan y evitar en lo posible cualquier cosa relacionada con los Vengadores. Vivir una vida sencilla sin muchas emociones fuertes, sí, eso parecía sencillo.No esperaba que una simple carta le cambiara la vida.[Starker AU!Profesor, escrito para la primera ronda de los Starker Games]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Sólo un poco más

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue algo que debí haber subido en febrero pero XD Ahhh, la neta me dio mucha flojera ;; sepan disculpar. Sigo trabajando para que se me pase x)  
> Ah, a esta historia le hice su moodboard y todo, espero incluirlo pronto por acá apenas sepa subir las imágenes, je...

** Sólo un poco más **

***Sinopsis:** Después de derrotar a Thanos, todo lo que Tony quería en su vida era ser un buen padre, estar ahí para Morgan y evitar en lo posible cualquier cosa relacionada con los Vengadores. Vivir una vida sencilla sin muchas emociones fuertes, sí, eso parecía sencillo.

No esperaba que una simple carta le cambiara la vida.

[Starker AU!Profesor, escrito para la primera ronda de los Starker Games]

***Notas de autora (hola soy yo):** bueno, seré breve, esta pequeña historia, oneshot, nace en base a un fanart de mi equipo delta, aquél con el que participé en el evento :P trabajamos con el prompt de San Valentín Starker (admirador secreto), y este fue el resultado.

Resalto que esta historia la escribí primero en inglés, por si acaso x) pero cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido. 

Felices lecturas~

* * *

**I.**

**D** espués de un agotador día de trabajo, Tony Stark aun así dedicó pasar el resto de su tarde libre en su laboratorio. Cuando terminó de adelantar con algunos proyectos horas más tarde, limpió el sudor de su frente luego ocuparse de unas reparaciones en su último traje. Sabía de antemano que _J.A.R.V.I.S_. le cronometraba el tiempo, _su_ tiempo y le diría la cantidad de horas exactas, con minutos y segundos sobre la última vez que había dormido.

Con paso desganado, vistiendo unos monos deportivos grises y una de sus fieles franelas negras, Tony caminó hacia la cocina, sacando de la nevera unas generosas porciones de pizza que sobraron de la noche anterior, sirviéndolas rápidamente en un bol para calentarlas luego en el microondas, sólo lo suficiente. Desde luego, podía llamar para ordenar pizza fresca, pero la verdad es que… a este punto de la tarde se encontraba tan hambriento, que no estaba seguro sobre si podría esperar mucho.

Tras derrotar a Thanos, parecía como si todas las aspiraciones Tony, todas las que alguna vez tuvo, se desvanecieran luego de un parpadeo. Aquellos cinco años pasados, durante el chasquido, el inigualable Tony Stark se había acostumbrado a la vida de campo. Ya el hecho de vivir en la ciudad no le atraía demasiado, pero lo hacía por Morgan, para que gozara de la mejor educación. Su hija merece lo mejor y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo, y más ahora que su madre ya no estaba con ellos. Todo lo que Tony quería en lo que quedaba de vida era en ser un buen padre, estar ahí para Morgan y evitar en lo posible cualquier cosa relacionada a los Vengadores.

La cuestión es que básicamente, a los días después de derrotar a Thanos, Tony desertó. Los apoyaba en espíritu y ocasionalmente en dinero también, pero ya no era lo mismo. Tony lo sabía, y los demás también. Fue una silenciosa decisión que sorprendió a muchos, mas por primera vez en la vida, no se atrevieron a cuestionarlo. A fin de cuentas, fue Tony el que chasqueó los dedos. Fue Tony en el que arriesgó su propia vida aun sabiendo todas las consecuencias y si no hubiese sido por el Hechicero Supremo, Stephen Strange, entonces el mismo Tony no estaría vivo para contarlo. Fue a partir de ese día que alcanzó a ser reconocido como un héroe, un título bien merecido.

Y a medida que comía sus últimos trozos de pizza, Tony pensó en lo vacía que estaba la Torre de los Vengadores ahora. Según lo último que había escuchado gracias a Rhodes, era que los chicos habían seguido una pista de H.Y.D.R.A. y al parecer, lo tenían todo bajo control, y así parecía ser, pues desde entonces Tony no había recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje de parte de su antiguo equipo.

En vez de permitir que la tristeza inundara su ser, Tony quiso ser práctico y apenas pisó su laboratorio, supo que al menos de esa manera podría aprovechar el tiempo y sumergirse con total tranquilidad y en silencio con algunos de sus proyectos, aquellos que sin querer había descuidado por tantos meses, y que ahora finalmente estaban siendo atendidos.

Tony miró al frente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos a medida que ponía su mente a trabajar. Durante años, había participado en incontables peleas, peleas en las que ni siquiera había querido participar en primer lugar, aunque cada una de ellas tenía un objetivo en común: Tony defendía algo que quería proteger.

Y de manera inexplicable, la cara del joven Peter Parker apareció en su mente.

Aquello, lejos de asustarle, le reconfortó.

Al menos en cierta manera, seguía siendo su mentor. Peter necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara, a alguien que estuviera con él en el proceso de asimilar que efectivamente, cinco años de su vida pasaron durante el Chasquido. No era ningún secreto que el chico estaba pasando por un momento crítico de su vida en el que no sabía ni siquiera la edad real que tenía, para empezar. A simple vista, parecía que no le importaba cuando la realidad parecía ser otra. Sólo que esta vez, Peter hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Tony quería estar cerca del chico y al mismo tiempo, quería mantener la distancia con él, así que contra todo pronóstico, envió su currículo al colegio y así fue como terminó siendo su profesor de Física. Extraño, ¿no? Tony sacudió la cabeza, igual había estado buscando un trabajo a medio tiempo en las mañanas, mientras Morgan estaba en Preescolar. 

* * *

_Meses después…_

_“Ahí está… el amor de mi vida me está mirando. Rápido, Parker. Haz tu jugada.”_

—S-señor Stark…

—Señor Parker —Peter de inmediato se quedó de piedra ante su tono. Con vergüenza, Peter salió de su ensoñación, recordando repentinamente donde estaba. Sentía sus mejillas calientes cuando escuchó los murmullos de sus compañeros, seguramente burlándose de él. —Vaya, así que está con nosotros. —Continuó el implacable Tony Stark, un hombre que era mucho mayor que él, alguien que le triplicaba la edad, un hombre que fácilmente las personas podrían confundirlo como si fuera su padre. El sorprendente Iron Man, su ídolo.

Bajo su intensa mirada, Peter se sentía ansioso cada vez más. Quería eliminar esa expresión malhumorada en su rostro, no se veía bien en el rostro de Tony, le hacía verse un poco más mayor. Aparte que le chocaba que el hombre tratara de alzar sus murallas emocionales, dejándole fuera cuando Peter lo único que quiere es poder acompañarlo y estar a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Quería hacerle entender a Tony que no estaba solo, ya no.

Luego de su llamado de atención, la clase pasó sin ningún tipo de incidente, Peter dedicó toda su atención hacia su profesor favorito. En el exterior, se veía tranquilo, mas Peter estaba pensando en algún plan para conquistarlo. Sabía que Tony Stark se encontraba ya divorciado, o al menos eso era lo que todos decían.

San Valentín se acercaba y sería tonto de su parte no aprovechar la oportunidad. Quería confesarse, Peter quería expresar sus sentimientos hacia Tony Stark, mas no se sentía con el suficiente coraje como para invitarlo a salir. Porque ¿en qué universo su profesor favorito saldría con un estudiante de preparatoria? Cuando se trataba de los asuntos del corazón, la valentía repentinamente se desvanecía, y Peter se quedaba sin palabras.

Sin embargo, Peter se había jurado a sí mismo que este año desafiaría su realidad. Alguien de renombre había dicho una vez que si uno intentaba la misma acción, el mismo método esperando resultados distintos, era de idiotas.

Peter había pasado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones de navidad pensando en cómo declarar su amor a Tony Stark, ¿tal vez sin espantarlo demasiado? Incluso había dibujado sus nombres juntos con corazones, demonios.

Con cierta vergüenza al imaginarse qué es lo que le diría al multimillonario teniéndolo de frente, Peter se incursionó en el arte de ser romántico. Veía incontables películas de amor algunas hetero y otras gays, evidentemente disfrutando más de éstas últimas y sonrojándose en demasía al imaginarse estar desnudo frente a Tony alguna vez.

Comenzó a interesarse en el idioma de las flores, estudiando cada una de ellas y tratando de memorizar el significado de cada una para poder ofrecerlas de acuerdo al contexto de cada ocasión.

Peter pronto descubriría que el amor, el verdadero amor, hacía cambiar a las personas; transformándolas para bien. Era cierto lo que decía tía May, el amor podía convertirte en mejor persona.

Peter aún podía recordar la mirada confusa de Stark al ver una rosa posada en su escritorio, encima de uno de sus libros de trabajo, minutos antes de que la clase comenzara. Peter se quedó viendo ensimismado la expresión pensativa de Stark e su rostro y cuando éste alzó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, Peter se sintió descubierto. Más aquella sensación se evaporó cuando segundos después, la Señorita Danvers, su maestra favorita de Historia, se acercó sonriente hacia su profesor favorito.

Ver aquella escena le desgarró un poco su joven corazón. Porque de nuevo veía esto como un cruel recordatorio de que Ton Stark era imposible para él. La distancia, el tiempo, los pensamientos de la sociedad… había muchas cosas que podrían separarlos. Considerando que Peter, técnicamente, era menor de 21.

Se dio cuenta que si quería conquistar al hombre de sus sueños, entonces tendría que ser a través del estómago.

Fue a partir de allí que decidió aprender a cocinar.

Apenas descubrió que la fresa era la fruta favorita de Tony, Peter comenzó a interesarse por todos los tipos y platillos en donde las fresas se vieran incluidas. Desde cortarla en pedazos, hasta lo más simple, como el jugo de fresa, del cual Peter no había probado antes en su vida, pero se dio cuenta que en verdad era delicioso. Con el tiempo, comenzaba a entender el gusto que Tony tenía por aquella fruta en particular.

En secreto, antes de clases, Peter juntaba valor para dejarle un postre hecho de fresas sobre el escritorio de Tony, un pequeño regalo cargado con todo su amor. Peter se quedó viendo su obra por un instante, imaginando que alguien más pudiera aprovecharse de la situación, rápidamente agarró un pedazo de papel y escribió de manera atropellada _“Para ti. De tu admirador secreto, Pink”_

Un poco más confiado de sí mismo, Peter se quedó mirando por un momento su obra y antes de levantar sospechas, salió del salón, buscando a Ned o Michelle para poder hablar con ellos un poco.

Cuando Tony descubrió su regalo, quedó muy sorprendido al principio. Sus dedos acariciaron la pequeña nota, inspeccionándola. ¿Pink? No conocía a nadie llamado Pink, pero desde luego, no iba a desaprovechar el pequeño ponquecito de fresa que apareció de manera misteriosa en su escritorio.

Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios y cuando lo mordió, Tony supo casi al instante que aquél pastelito de fresa es el mejor que ha probado en su vida. Necesitaba más.

Y su admirador, Pink, no le decepcionó.

Tony estaba tan extasiado por aquellos dulces, aquellos chocolates cubiertos de fresa, que no se percataba de lo cerca que Peter estaba a veces de él, cuando disfrutaban juntos de su tiempo libre. Tony seguía ayudándole a mejorar su traje y el chico intentaba en lo posible de no perderse en exceso con sus fantasías románticas. Si Tony estuviese más atento a sus expresiones, entonces tal vez hubiera adivinado su secreto.

A veces olvidaba que Peter podía ser un libro abierto, sólo con él.

— ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo, viejo? —Le preguntó Ned una tarde luego de clases. Aún pensaba que estaban viviendo en alguna clase de sueño loco en donde Tony Stark les enseñaba cosas increíbles en clases, pero desde que había empezado a salir con Betty, Ned se había dicho que si todo esto también era alguna clase de sueño, entonces no quería despertar.

—No lo sé, Ned. Es sólo… me gusta como estamos hasta ahora.

—Pues San Valentín se acerca. Si no haces algo, entonces puede que la señorita Danvers o alguien más, haga planes con él ese día.

En respuesta, Peter frunció el ceño y un poco molesto, apuró más el paso, dejando a su amigo caminando solo de regreso a casa.

Estando en su casa, Peter tomó un pedazo de papel y hoja y con cierta rabia, comenzó a plasmar todo lo que su corazón angustiado sentía, todo lo que quería decirle a Tony Stark, su ídolo y amigo, en persona. La verdad era que Peter tenía mucho miedo, de ser lastimado, de ser rechazado de manera tan fría. Conocía a Tony y conocía su carácter, en sus pesadillas siempre se veía a sí mismo ser rechazado por él. _“Peter, eres muy joven”_ , _“Peter, no podemos…”_ y aquello tan sólo hizo aumentar sus temores.

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, supo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Tony averiguara su identidad. A fin de cuentas, él era su profesor, podía conocer su letra… mas Peter no se amedrentó. Conquistaría a Tony Stark y le confesaría su amor así sea lo último que haga en la vida…

…luego de salvar la ciudad, por supuesto. Desde su ventana podía ver como una pandilla de ladrones querían asaltar la tienda de víveres. Sin muchos miramientos, Peter se colocó su máscara y salió por la ventana.

El deber llamaba.

Generalmente, el día viernes era el más feliz de la semana en el colegio, puesto que era el inicio del fin de semana. Solo los alumnos que estaban en detención, se levantarían mañana temprano para cumplir su castigo. Y Tony estaba más que contento por tener su día libre mañana. En su mente, ya se imaginaba salir a pasear con Morgan y tal vez pensar un poco en su admirador… secreto. Cuando abrió su casillero, una carta familiar se deslizó hasta aterrizar en el suelo. A Tony le extrañó un poco la carta, sabía que Pink le había estado escribiendo misivas anteriormente, pero esta carta… su contenido se veía más extenso que las anteriores.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a leerla sin saber que un par de ojos en silencio le observaban. Tony se sintió conmovido por el dulce contenido que la carta expresaba. Se leía tan… puro, tan inocente. Quería darle a “Pink” una oportunidad, para al menos hablar abiertamente sobre el asunto. Su admirador secreto expresaba que no le importaba su status ni su dinero, que también quería estar allí para Morgan y que quería conocerlo un poco más.

Nuevamente, aquella sensación desconocida inundó el cuerpo de Tony, a medida que veía aquella caligrafía.

El rostro de Peter Parker persistía en su mente. Con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios, Tony se sentó en su oficina y buscó un bolígrafo para poder escribir su respuesta.

Sólo un poco más, se dijo. Tan sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para entonces poder caminar de la mano de su admirador secreto.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, gracias por leer hasta acá n.nU


End file.
